Mechanical Heart
by OfMusicAndStories
Summary: Blaine developed a heart defect when he was eight. His parents sent him to the Hospital For the Critically Ill for treatment, resulting with him having a mechanical heart. Dr Evans takes him in and gives him a normal teenage life. He's healthy and alive but there's just one problem: he doesn't know how to feel the emotion of love. But when he meets Kurt things start to change.
1. Chapter 1: Blaine's File

**I know this isn't a new chapter for my Warbler story but it's in the works. I've had this idea for a while now after listening to Mechanical Heart by Jon D. Go check it out, I love it. **

**I'm just playing around with this idea, that Blaine has a mechanical heart but is human. I don't know when the next update will be but please let me know if you enjoyed it. I'll continue if enough people like it (if anyone's reading this that is). **

**I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The file sat on the desk of Dr. Evans desk, collecting dust from the past weeks of not being touched. That was until this morning when coming back from a meeting, his knee brushed it off the desk and onto the floor. He wrinkled his brow, looking down at the strange file. He fetched it from the floor and read the front while walking around his desk to sit in his chair.

"Hospital For the Critically Ill: Patient/Experiment 102, Mechanical Heart." He read out loud. His curiosity peaked, he opened the file as he placed it on his desk.

Inside was a few pictures of a boy at different ages, Dr. Evans was positive it was the same boy, each had the same black curly hair, bright hazel eyes and tan a tanned skin tone. There was four pictures of the boy, when he was a baby, a toddler, a child, and as a teenager; each with a different date on the back. He took the teenage picture into his hands and turned it so he was looking at the back. There was sloppy handwriting that stated:

**Name: Blaine Devon Anderson/Age: 17/Date: 1/10/14**

He turned the picture over again and stared at the face. This boy was so young, why is he an experiment? A bunch of terrible reasons came to mind but he pushed them aside as he moved from the picture to the letter that was inside the file underneath the photos. He pushes the photos aside and picks up letter, which was wrinkled in the corners and faded with age.

_To whom it may concern, _

_My name is Jennifer Anderson, married to Paul Anderson, and our child Blaine is terribly sick. When he was born, he was beautiful and healthy baby boy but his health became poor. When he was about eight we took him to the doctors and they told us news that every parents dreads of hearing, that your child won't live a long and happy life. They told us that he only has till his tenth birthday or so until his hearts stops all together. We tried to get on a waiting list for a new heart but by the time there was one for Blaine, it'll be too late. So please, I beg of you, help my son in anyway you can. _

_I hope to hear back from you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Jennifer Anderson _

Dr. Evans blinked back tears, his heart broke for Blaine's mother and father. He imagined what he would've done if that was one of his kids. Sam, Stevie, and Stacey meant the world to him; he probably would've done the same thing.

He put the letter aside and looked through the other sheets of information about this Blaine Anderson boy. He found one from nine years ago, when Blaine first arrived at the hospital. It stated his weight, age, description, what's wrong with him, his parents and how they're going to fix him. Dr. Evans knew that they had some ways to save people who were ill from weak hearts but he didn't think this method would ever be used.

The Hospital For the Critically Ill isn't your normal hospital. They cure people in ways other hospitals could only imagine, but don't worry, it's all safe. Blaine reserved one of the newest treatment; a mechanical heart. It works just like the usual heart except it doesn't beat, giving the person who has it no heart beat. It sounds deadly but it's not. The surgery is most dangerous part of the treatment. It involves going in the veins of the patient and making it so the body can adapted quickly to having no pulse.

Dr. Evans picked up the most recent information sheet, read the information that was different but the same for the most part but at the bottom of the sheet there was comment that made his eyes widen.

**Parents, Jennifer and Paul Anderson, deceased as of 12/30/13. Son now living at the hospital till further notice. Room 206.**

Dr. Evans heart broke for Blaine. The poor boy is stuck living in a hospital when it isn't needed. He's seventeen, alive and well, his parents wouldn't want that. There's no way in hell that Dr. Evans is going to let the poor boy live here for any longer. He needed a house, a home, a caring environment.

He pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick text to his oldest son Sam, who was the same age as Blaine.

_**To: Sam**_

_**Come straight home from school today and prepare the guest room, we're going to have someone staying with us. Please tell your mother.**_

He pocketed his cell phone, putting everything back in the file and tucking it under his arm. Dr. Evans headed for room 206. He needed to talk with Blaine.

* * *

**I know it's short... Thoughts? **


	2. Chapter 2: Lets Talk

**Chapter 2 ayyy. I decided that I'm going to keep writing this story. Thank you two everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You're awesome. **

**I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine sat on his "bed" as he stared at the wall across from him. Slowly, he placed a hang over his heart and took a deep breath. He felt nothing. Not the steady beating of a regular but, well, nothing. Not like he expected to feel anything, he knows that he'll never have a heartbeat again but he'd be lying if he said he doesn't like to imagine he does or that he misses having one.

He felt unhuman. A freak of nature. Like he'll never fit in anywhere. He had trouble before fitting in because of his sexuality but now… the battle to feel accepted is twice as hard.

With a frustrated grunt, Blaine threw himself backwards onto his bed so now he was staring at the white ceiling. He closed his eyes and lets his mind wandered back to a better time, back when his parents were alive to take care of him and before Cooper, his brother, moved to LA, landed a commercial deal and was never heard from again.

He misses his parents, misses having someone to talk to, misses his friends. Back when his parents were still alive, they pulled him out of elementary school when his doctor confirmed his heart condition; taking him away from all his friends. They came and visited him after school, all of them to little to understand what's really going on with Blaine, but as the kids played the parents would talk.

That's how Blaine's mom found out about the HCI, his friend Jeff's mom mentioned that her husband just got a job there and Jennifer should try it out. Later that night his mom wrote a little to them, practically begging for help. Not even a week later they got a response saying that they'll be more than happy to help, explaining their new treatment. His parents were iffy at first but they realized that Blaine's life was on the line. They agreed.

Blaine was eight when he got the surgery. The doctors were afraid that the heart would be too big for his little body but once it was in him, they said he'll grow into it and they were right. Everything was fine, he was happy and healthy. Afterwards the doctors explained that there was three major side effects, but they were nothing to worry about.

One being that he won't have a pulse but instead a very soft clicking instead.

Second being that he won't have to breathe (He does anyway, something he can't help)

Third being that he lost the emotion of how to love.

Love. He can remember what it feels to be loved. He can remember how it felt like, how his parents lived him but no matter how hard he forced himself he couldn't feel it. _Out of all of them it just had to be love_ He thought bitterly, biting his lower lip. _I have a mechanical heart and can't feel love. When did my life become a cliché romance movie?_ That is, if he had someone to be romantic with.

The door opened, making Blaine sit up. He blinked his eyes a few times as they adjusted to the light. After rubbing them he looked over at the door and lifted an eyebrow. A man, who he has never seen before, with blondish-whitish hair that looked messy. He had on a gray sweater over a light blue collared shirt and jeans. He smiled at Blaine as he placed the file he was carrying on the table near the door and placed his hands in the pockets of his lab coat.

"Hello," He smiled kindly. "My name is Dr. Dwight Evans, I manage all the patients here."

"Um.. hello." Blaine licked his lips. "I'm Blaine Anderson.."

"I know who you are." At Blaine's confused look he elaborated. "I read your file."

"Oh," Blaine suddenly felt jittery. Why is Dr. Evans here? Maybe another surgery? No. Everything's fine. "How can I help you?"

He walked over to the bed and looked at Blaine. "May I sit here?"

Blaine nodded, moving over. He watching Dr. Evans sit down and take off his glasses, placing them in the chest pocket of his lab coat.

"Tell me about yourself." He said, looking over at Blaine who looked surprised.

"What?" Blaine blinked.

Dr. Evans chuckled. "I'm guessing that's not what you thought I was going to say?"

"Um, no, it wasn't." Blaine said shyly. "I thought you were gonna ask my about my condition and tell me bad news."

Dr. Evans gave him a light smile. "I come with no bad news. Just my curiosity and some good news."

Blaine perked up upon hearing the last part. "Good news? Really?"

Dr. Evans chuckled. "Yes, good news. I think I can get you out of here and into a caring home."

"A home?" Blaine's smile faltered. "Like a home for boys? Foster homes?"

"Of course not Blaine," Dr. Evans put a hand on the teenage boys shoulder. "I want you to stay with me and my family."

Blaine's eyes grew wide and he shook his head. "Oh no, Dr. Evans sir, I could never. I don't want to impose. I'm fine here."

"Please, call me Dwight." He smiled and went on. "You're not imposing if I offer. I have a son around your age that I think you'll get along well with. On your file it lists your interests and my son Sam likes pretty much all the same things."

Blaine smiled a little. "But you hardly know me. I could be a psycho killer for all you know."

"Something tells me you're not." Dr. Evans smiled. "Now, tell me about yourself. Prove to me that you're not a psycho killer."

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "Um, well, you know about my heart and I'm guessing you know about my parents.."

"I do and I'm very sorry for your lose." The older man said gently before Blaine continued

"Ah, thanks. Before they died I was living them and going to school at Dalton Academy. I became close with my friends from elementary school again and everything was awesome until the accident and I, for some stupid reason, dropped out of high school."

"Do you have want to go back?" Dr. Evans asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I do but maybe public school because it's cheaper. My parents left me all this money but I can't touch it until I'm eighteen. I'm stuck here for another year."

"How did you end up here?"

"I came here myself. I couldn't go back to Dalton because I felt ashamed in myself and my house…" Blaine shivered. "Not yet."

Dr. Evans heart broke for Blaine as the boy went on about his life, all the good times he had with his friends and singing the show choir group, The Warblers, winning Nationals. Even some childhood stories about his older brother Cooper who moved out to LA and never heard from him again, not even when the boys parents died.

"They were never close," Blaine said. "Coop wanted to act while my dad wanted him to go into business."

Dr. Evans nodded. He stood up and looked at Blaine before grabbing the boys file. "Pack up your things."

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Pack up your things," Dwight repeated. "You're coming home with me and having a normal teenage life."

"I think that doors already closed," Blaine said, remaining seated. "I can suffer another year here."

"Then what?" Dwight challenged.

Blaine didn't answer.

"Being here isn't living Blaine, it's getting by. You're surrounded by sick people and by the time you can get out of here you'd be crazy."

Blaine nodded a little, getting up from the bed and grabbing a small duffel bag from under it. He walked over to the small dresser and shoved his clothes into the bag before grabbing his phone and it's charger. He headed past Dr. Evans wordlessly into the bathroom to get the rest of things.

A few minutes later, Blaine stood in front of Dr. Evans, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He bit his lip nervously.

"Dr. Evans-"

"-Dwight-"

"-Dwight… Are you sure your family is okay with this?" Blaine asked.

"Positive. I'm going to call my wife on the way out. Make sure we have a great dinner for you tonight."

Blaine smiled lightly as he followed Dwight out of the room that has been home to him for roughly a month, maybe two, and down the hall. A great weight felt like it was lifted from his shoulders, like he could finally breath.

It's been awhile since Blaine felt like he was truly welcomed and this was the end of the streak. He was going to have a home.

* * *

**Longer than the first chapter but it's still a little short. Oh well. ****I won't be updating this next until I update my other story.**

**I don't know where I'm going with this story so if you have any ideas I would love to hear them.**

**Thoughts...? Review!**

**Until next time... **


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Family

**I no excuses on why it took me over a month to write this chapter but I'm sorry it did. I've been busy with school, writing other stories/fics and wasting time on tumblr. I literally sat down all week and made myself write this and I'm glad on how it came out. Since this chapter I have been getting ideas left and right with this story but I still don't know how it's gonna play out. **

**I'm gonna shut up now... I don't own Glee!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Blaine's eyes grew wide as Dr. Evans pulled into the driveway of his house. Dr. Evans killed the engine and looked over at Blaine, who was looking up at the spacious house in awe. He let out a chuckle and unbuckled. Blaine shook his head to himself, unbuckling himself and climbing out of the car, grabbing his bag.

"Surprised at the size?" Dr. Evans asked, looking over at Blaine over the roof of the car.

Blaine nodded. "I didn't peg you as a guy that would have a giant house.. not offence."

"Non taken," Dr. Evan assured the boy. "My oldest son Sam was put off at the size of it at first."

"Why?" Blaine asked, looking over at the doctor as they headed for the door.

"A few years ago we weren't doing too well but I landed this job and things changed quickly," Dr. Evans explained. "We went from a run down motel room to a giant house in weeks."

"Oh," Blaine nodded. "I'm glad things are better now though."

Dr. Evans smiled. "Thank you, I'm glad too."

The front door of the house opened and a little girl with pigtails came running down the steps and across the yard, yelling "Daddy!" as she went. Dr. Evans bent down and swept her into his arms, kissing her cheek with a smile. She grinned at him before seeing Blaine and gave him a curious look.

"Daddy, who's that?" She asked, still looking at Blaine.

Dr. Evans kissed his daughter on the cheek again before setting her down. "This is Blaine. He's going to be staying with us."

"Is he your friend?" She asked.

"Yes Stacey, he's a friend of the family."

Stacey smiled before going over to hug Blaine, who was surprised. He knelt so they were on the same eye level and let him hug him around the neck. He smiled and hugged her back before pulling away to see Stacey smiling at his shirt.

"I like your shirt! Captain America is awesome!" She grinned before turning serious. "Do you like reading?"

"I love reading." Blaine answered with a smile, she was so adorable.

"Me too!" She giggled happily. "Who's your favorite superhero?"

"Hmm.. Probably Captain America, Iron Man, or Spider-Man." He said, Stacy nodding along like she approves. "Who's yours?"

"I like Black Widow! She's super awesome!' She chirped. "I wanna be her for Halloween!"

Blaine grinned. "You totally should! She's the coolest."

Stacey nodded again before taking Blaine's hand and leading him into the house. She started talking about how her brother Sam likes superheroes and how he would re watch the movies with her and they would re-enact fight scenes from the movie. She asked Blaine if he saw the third Iron Man movie but it his disappointment he hasn't, he's fallen behind on his movie watching ever since his parents died, but of course he didn't tell Stacy why he hasn't seen it, or the real reason that is.

"I keep meaning to but I've been busy," Blaine said. "School has given me a lot of homework."

"Ew, homework is the worst!" She said as they entered the house.

Blaine's eyes widened, the layout reminded him a lot of his house. When you first walk in, the steps are right in front of you, there's two hallways on either side with rooms branching out. At the end of the hallway on the right was a room which has light pouring out of it, followed by the sound of teenage boys screaming and things exploding.

"That's my big brother Sam and his friends Finn and Puck," Stacey said as she led Blaine into the first room on the left, which ended up being the kitchen. "They're always loud and playing video games."

"That's what teenage boys do," A woman said, turning around from the stove. She smiled at Stacey before smiling at Blaine. "Hi, I'm Mary. You must be Blaine."

Blaine smiled, extending his hand out for Mary to take but she ignored it and gave him a hug. He hugged her back before she pulled out of the hug and looked at him. There was something about the look she gave him that made him suddenly feel very overwhelmed and a lump formed in his throat. He tried to swallow but it stayed. He blinked his eyes a few times and looked around the kitchen. It looks so much like the one at his house and the look Mary is giving him was so… _motherly_.

"Blaine? Are you alright?" She asked. He shook his head before looking down that the floor, his chin resting on his chest. He blinked back tears as Mary turned to her daughter."Stacey, why don't you go next door and get Stevie. He's playing with Matt."

"Okay mommy." Stacey said, giving Blaine a light pat on his hand before hurrying out of the room.

Dr. Evans came into the room as Mary wrapped her arms around Blaine, rubbing his head and shushing him. He saw the teenage boys shoulders shake with cries and his felt guilty suddenly. He should've asked Blaine if he was truly sure that he wanted to come, should've gave the boy more time to think it over. He didn't even think about how this would affect the boy.

"Why don't I show you your room?" Mary said and Blaine nodded, letting the woman guide him out of the room by the hand and up the stairs.

He was led down a hallway and they stopped at the last door on the right, the door slightly ajar. She opened it with her shoulder and dropped Blaine's hand, letting the boy walk in before her. Blaine dropped his on the nicely made bed and he smiled to himself, nodding at the paint colors; three walls were light blue with gray trimming while one was gray with light blue trimming. There was a desk, a bookcase, a dresser, and a TV on the wall.

He took a seat on the bed and put his head in his hands. He heard Mary say "I'm sorry" very quietly before walking away down the hall. He bit his lip, trying to hold back a sob. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Everything reminded him of home. The big house, the motherly looks Mary gave him, the house layout, Dr. Evans acting like he's already family and Stacey warming up to him right away was too much to process. He rubbed his wet eyes and flopped onto his back, staring up at the white ceiling.

There was a knock at the door, making Blaine bolt up and wipe his wet cheeks. He really hoped he didn't look like a mess. He looked over and saw a boy who seemed to be his age, with big lips and bright blonde hair (that reminded Blaine of Jeff's) standing at the door. Blaine licked his lips and smiled at him as the other teenager slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Hey," He said returning the smile. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, you're actually saving me from my thoughts so thanks."

"No problem dude," He smiled again and held out a hand. "I'm Sam."

Blaine shook his hand. "Blaine. I've heard a lot about you from Stacey."

"She can't help but talk about me huh?" Sam laughed. "I'm pretty awesome but dude nice Captain America shirt!"

"Thanks!" Blaine said and stepped aside, welcoming Sam into his room which felt a little weird seeing that this was Sam's house. "Stacey said you like superheros."

"Like?" Sam shook his head and flopped down onto the bed, resting against the backboard. "Try more like love."

Blaine took a seat next to him in the same position, resting against the backboard and his legs stretched out in front of him. He looked at his worn out jeans and chewed on the inside of his lip. "Where are your friends?"

"Puck and Finn? My dad came in and said that you were here. They wanted to meet you but he said that it wasn't the best time." Sam said and Blaine looked down at his hands with embarrassment. Sam noticed and added: "But they understood, they'll be over tomorrow along with some more of my friends so you can meet them tomorrow."

Blaine nodded and took his phone out of his pocket, placing it on the nightstand next to his bed. "Do you think that your parents would care if I had friends over? I mean, not for a little while but when the time comes? They haven't seen me since my parents-" Blaine cut himself off with a sharp inhale that made Sam reach over and place a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay dude?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine," Blaine lied. "These past few months have been really crappy."

Sam nodded but didn't say anything, his hand still on Blaine's shoulder. After a minute he said: "If you ever wanna talk about it, I'm here. Sure I can't really understand but if you just wanna vent or anything… I got ya."

Blaine smiled at him. "Thanks Sam, that really means a lot but I don't know if I'll ever be ready to talk about it."

"Understandable," Sam said and he looked around his room, his eyes stopping at the bag that was sitting at their feet. "Is that all you got?"

"Yeah, my laptop and the rest of my clothes are at my house in Westerville. I should probably go get them but I don't know if I'm ready for it yet."

"I could go with you if you want," Sam offered. "When you're ready."

Blaine looked over at him in surprise. Why was Sam being so nice and friendly when they just met? When he just waltzed in here and started taking up part of his home? Before he could help himself he blurted out; "Why are you being so nice? Shouldn't you be mad?"

Sam's eyebrows raised in surprised but he looked more confused than anything. He gave Blaine a confused look for a while, licking his lips before a look of realization took over. He patted Blaine on the shoulder before dropping his hand to his side and smiled at the curly-haired boy, who was waiting for Sam to insult him or something but it never came.

"Look, Blaine, I'm not mad or anything because you're staying at my house. How could I be mad at someone who my dad is helping out?" Sam scratched his head. "I'm not saying you're a charity case, because that's the last thing you are, I'm just saying that you're having a crappy time and we're here to help. Give you a family."

Blaine looked away from the boy and rubbed his eyes, fighting back a yawn. Sam chuckled.

"You can take a nap if you want," Sam said getting off Blaine's bed. "You've had an exciting hour, I'll wake you before dinner."

"Thanks Sam," Blaine said with a sleepy smile, moving himself so he was laying down, his head sinking into the comfortable pillows. "Don't think me sleeping will get you out of talking about The Avengers with me later."

Sam laughed as he headed for the door. "You're gonna need to rest up now because we're gonna be up all night talking about them."

Blaine let out a sleepy chuckle has his eyes drooped shut and the door closed behind Sam with a soft click. He let himself relax into the mattress knowing that he was safe and was in an actual home instead of the loudness of the hospital or the eerie silence of his house. He could hear the muffled voices of people down stairs and the sound of music coming from the hall.

For once he was content and truly relaxed.. but the nightmares still came.

* * *

**Poor Blaine :( hahaha... it's not really dinner with the Evan family but he met Mary, Sam, and Stacey! Next chapter will be Sam and Blaine talking more and the some of the New Directions coming over. Who knows, maybe a certain blue eye boy will show up ;) **

**Review! Please let me know what you thought. **

**Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4: The Unusual Nightmare

**Hello! Yes, I have another chapter for y'all, yay! Sorry it took so long for an update. I've been busy but hopefully I'll be able to update more cause it summer for me now and I have all this free time. **

**Thank you to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing :) **

**I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He had the same nightmare every night but this one was different.

Blaine dreamed that he had a normal heart, one that wasn't mechanical, one that had a steady beat. He dreamed that his parents were still alive and Cooper wasn't off in LA forgetting about him. He dreamed that he was in love, his heart beat growing stronger when he would look at his dream boyfriend. Everything was peaceful, Blaine was happy, actually happy, enjoying his life and not wasting his teenage years, along with his childhood, in the hospital. His friends from The Warblers were there, laughing and joking around like always.

But that peace was always ruined when out of no where the walls would start crumbling around him, his friends and family fading away. Blaine would be left there, in the darkness all by himself, feeling like the air has been sucked out of his lungs. He gasps for air, feeling choked and an emotion left him; making him feel heavy.

"_Blaine!_"

His eyes squeezed shut as a voice yelled his name, a voice he couldn't place. The voice was never there before.

"_Blaine!… Wake up!_"

The voice broke through the darkness again just as the floor shattered beneath his feet and the little air he had left his lungs. He felt himself fall into nothingness. Falling, falling, falling; before his body hit the ground.

Blaine bolted up in bed, his hands flying to his throat as he gasped for breath. His eyes wide as he looked around the unfamiliar room, his eyes landing on a person standing next to his bed. He started at the person as they pulled the blanket away from them, tossing it careless on the floor.

"Blaine, calm down." They said again. "You're gonna give yourself a panic attack."

"Sam?" Blaine asked breathlessly, able to place the boy's voice with his face.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, just calm down okay? It's two in the morning, doubt you want to have a panic attack this early.. or late, however you see it. Besides, that can't be good for your heart right?"

Blaine slowly removed his hands from his throat, trying to get his breathing under control. After a moment he realized that he didn't really need to but did it anyway. He shook his hands before swinging his feet over the side of the bed. He looked up at Sam sheepishly.

"Sorry to wake you." He said, rubbing his eyes as his stomach growled hungrily. He wrapped his arms around himself, hoping Sam didn't hear it.

"Nah, I was up anyway. I was heading for the bathroom when I heard you breathing heavy." Sam said as Blaine's stomach growled again. The blonde chuckled. "Dude you must be starving," Sam said and patted Blaine on the shoulder. "Come on, let's get food."

Blaine looked up at Sam with a questioning look. "At two in the morning?"

"Yeah why not," Sam shrugged and headed for the door. "I want a snack and you haven't eaten. I tried waking you up for dinner but you were out cold."

Blaine let out a breathy laugh as he got up, trying not to think about his nightmare and how different it has been from the usual ones. He goes through his bag, which was on the floor next to the bed, and pulls out a sweatshirt, slipping it over his head before following Sam out the door.

The walk to the kitchen was quiet, both boys not talking much, not wanting to waking up anyone else. Blaine let his mind wander back to his nightmare, thinking why it was different from the one he usually had. What usually happen was that he would be happily at Dalton with is friends when suddenly it would feel like someone ripped his heart out of his chest and the sound of cars colliding filled the air. He would hear screaming, he would try to run and help but he could never make it to the car. He would run and run and run but never reach it.

Shaking the dream out of his mind, he walked the last few stairs and went into the kitchen, Sam walking ahead of him. Blaine didn't know what to do with himself so he took a seat at the counter, tapping his foot on the tiled floor.

"You know," Sam said as he looked around for food. "You can help yourself."

"Oh.. okay. Thanks." Blaine mumbled as he got up and went to stand next to Sam who took a Rice Krispie Treat. Blaine shrugged and took one too before walking over to the fridge and saw there was a note on it for him. He took the sticky note off the door and turned to face Sam who was looking at him curiously.

"Blaine," The boy himself read. "I know that you and Sam will be down here at some point because Sam always has a late night snack and you'll wake up hungry." Blaine looked at Sam who shrugged; apparently late night snacking was a nightly thing for the blonde boy. Blaine continued reading, "There's a plate for you in the fridge, just put it in the microwave to warm it up."

"From my mom?" Sam asked taking a bite of his Rice Krispie Treat. When the other boy nodded Sam smiled. "She know me so well."

Blaine unwrapped his Rice Krispie Treat, taking a bite as he opened the fridge, seeing the plate right away. He took it out with one hand and placed it on the counter. He took off the plastic covering, stomach growling at the sight of the chicken and big helping of mashed potatoes.

"Is that good for your heart?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blaine took a bite of his Rice Krispie as he gave Sam a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I- um- don't mean to overstep or whatever but my dad told me that you have a heart condition and won't that, like, make it worse?" Sam asked. "I mean, I say that cause my friend Kurt, his dad has heart problems and Kurt makes him eat all this health stuff."

Blaine swallowed the food in his mouth before he looked over at Sam who was waiting for an answer. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he thought about what to tell his new friend. Should he just tell Sam the truth or would it sound he's making it up? Sam seemed like he would believe him though, seeing that he was into sci-fi. Yet again, he could lie and say that it wasn't a big deal, that the chicken and mashed potatoes was harmless; which it was.

He took a deep breath. "What I'm going to tell you… it has to stay a secret okay? Only your dad knows because he's my doctor now."

"You can tell me anything dude," Sam said, sounding sincere. "I won't judge."

Blaine just nodded, licking his lips before saying: "I have a mechanical heart."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What? Really?"

Blaine nodded, biting the inside of his cheek.

Sam just stared at him, his expression neutral before a grin broke out on his face. "Dude! That's totally awesome!"

"R-really? Awesome? You're not.. you're not freaked out or anything?" Blaine stuttered, surprised by the blondes reaction.

"Yeah really! Dude, you're a real life sci-fi character or something! That's epic." Sam grabbed Blaine plate from the counter and brought it to the microwave. "Does it hurt? Any awesome side effects?"

"Um… no it doesn't hurt but there is side effects, they're not really awesome though." Blaine answered.

"Well what are they?" Sam asked, placing the food in the microwave.

Blaine counted the three side effects on his fingers. "I can't feel the emotion love, I don't have a pulse but instead a soft clicking, and I don't have to breathe."

"You don't have to breathe?" Sam asked.

"Well, I do have to breathe just not all the time. I can go a long time without needing to breath but I do anyway." Blaine explained.

"Cause you're so used to it?" Sam asked.

Blaine let out a laugh. "Yeah, because I'm so used it."

Sam continued to ask questions about Blaine's heart, avoiding the topic of family which Blaine was thankful for. They sat at the counter, going back and forth talking about Blaine's condition and Marvel universe. Blaine learned that Sam really enjoyed doing impressions and was actually pretty good at it. Sam also told Blaine more about his friends that he'll apparently be meeting tomorrow. Blaine smiled and laughed at the stories the blonde was telling him about his glee club, the New Directions.

They talked for a good two hours, Blaine pushing his empty plate away from him so he could rest his head on the counter. Next to him, Sam yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"We've talked for two hours," Sam laughed and got up. "Come on, let's go to bed."

"Good idea." Blaine said, lifting his head off the counter. He got up, taking his dirty plate over to the sink before following Sam out of the room and up the stairs.

"Oh yeah, Blaine, just a warning," Sam stopped in front of his bedroom door that was diagonally from Blaine's. "The New Directions- my friends I mean- they're… a unique group of people."

Blaine smiled at his new friends. "Thanks for the heads up but my group of friends at Dalton are pretty crazy. I'm sure I can handle yours."

"Whatever you say man," Sam smirked. "Just don't say I didn't warn ya."

Blaine rolled his eyes and headed to his room. "Goodnight Sam."

* * *

Sam was right, the New Directions were a unique group of people.

Blaine met Puck, Finn and Mike first, the three of them being Sam's best friends. All four of them were on the football team and in glee club together so they've grown pretty close. Soon a handful of girls arrived, introducing themselves. Tina (Mike's girlfriend), Rachel (Finn's girlfriend), and Santana and Brittany. The blonde girl, who Blaine figured out was Brittany, gave him a hug and asked him if he was a unicorn like Kurt. Blaine sent Santana a confused look over Britts shoulder but the latina shrugged, telling him to just go with it. He hugged the girl back, not really answering her question.

"Where's Artie, Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt?" Sam asked as he took a seat on the couch next to Blaine; waiting for Mike to set up the wii.

"Kurt and 'Cedes are picking them up," Tina said from the other side of Blaine. "They'll be here soon."

Blaine has taken a liking to Tina. The girl was sweet and they got along really well. Between talking about the hottest male celebrities and their love for Katy Perry, it was safe to say that their friendship will soon become even better.

Rachel and Santana were arguing about something while Puck, Finn, Sam (now sitting on the floor closer to the TV) and Mike were playing Mario Kart, screaming at one another and cursing now and then; most of the cursing being done by Puck. Santana and Brittany were sitting on the loveseat, taking closely. Blaine couldn't help but smile at the two of them; they were so cute together.

"So are they a thing?" Blaine asked Tina, gesturing to the two girls.

Tina nodded. "It just kinda happened. No one really knows when but it wasn't really surprising when they announced to us that they're dating."

"I'm surprised that Sam's parents are letting him have all you over." Blaine said.

"The trust us, this isn't the first time." Tina smiled. "When they take Stacy and Stevie out they usually let Sam have us over."

Blaine nodded. "That's cool."

Tina was about to speak but she was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. When nobody tried to answer the door, it sounded again. Sam called to Blaine over his shoulder, asking the boy to answer the door for him.

Blaine rolled his eyes at his new friends antics before getting off the couch. He walked out of the living room and into the entryway. He reached for the door handle and swung it open. His breath hitched in his throat as he came face to face with the most beautiful boy he's ever seen.

* * *

**There's a reason I stopped right there, and I need your help. I've been playing around with the idea of having Skank!Kurt/Badboy!Kurt for this story but I also like the idea of just having Kurt being, well, Kurt. What do you think? Either review or PM me letting me know, it'll help me out so much :) **

**_Also another question: _I'm gonna have Blaine, Mary and Dr. Evans talk about what Blaine's gonna do for school and seeing that he's still enrolled at Dalton, should I have him keeping going there or have him go to McKinley? I think I know what I wanna do for this one but I want your input. _  
_**

**Review! **

**Until next time...**


End file.
